Esas Luces Navideñas
by RebeBellDom
Summary: No es la típica historia en donde Edward odia a todos... bueno tal vez sí, pero él ama a su familia. El esconde un obscuro secreto. NO tan oscuro. Alice llega de su año en el extranjero trayendo con ella las luces de esa navidad. Su mejor amiga Bella, quién también esconde algo... ESPECIAL NAVIDAD/ AÑO NUEVO
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola aquí. **

**De nuevo yo subiendo esta historia. **

**Es un especial para esta época, navidad por que amo diciembre por que hay luces tintineantes , vacaciones, COMIDA, mi cumpleaños el 29, COMIDA, regalos y COMIDA. **

** En fin espero que les guste. Como siempre con mucho cariño y amor.**

** Dejen un RW si les gustó y sino también. **

* * *

_Capítulo I._

Dos semanas antes de la Navidad mi hermana menor me tiene apurado, corro de aquí a allá sin detenerme un segundo. Si me preguntan, odio la Navidad. Es una pantalla que sólo dura un mes. Todos compran cosas maricas para sus amigos, familia, novios, incluso para sus perros. En lo que a mi respecta tengo pocos amigos, dos para ser exactos, mi hermano mayor, y Jasper, mi amigo de la carrera y mi socio.

Este año estamos mas apurados que el anterior, como ya dije, mi pequeña hermana me tiene agarrado de todas partes para preparar la Navidad en casa este año. Ella no está ni siquiera en este país, pero si la conocieran le tendrían el mismo miedo que yo a ella. En fin, este año ella llega de su año de estudio de la universidad de Suiza. Yo no estudio, y el dinero lo gano con solo pestañear. Mi empresa de construcción es la mas grande de los Estados Unidos de América, la más prestigiosa, y bien, Jasper, Emmett y yo la manejamos para que la calidad de nuestro trabajo siga en aumento, y se mantenga en los estándares de calidad de cualquier cliente con demasiado dinero que pueda comprar nuestros servicios.

Mamá, Esme, piensa que el trabajo me consume más de lo debido. Y puede que tenga razón, pero eso no es algo que interese, al fin yo no tengo por quien preocuparme más que por mi mismo. Jasper y yo siempre estamos en la oficina dirigiendo la empresa y ordenando papeleo y asuntos legales. Emmett trabaja duro pero también le dedica tiempo a su esposa Rosalie (hermana gemela de Jasper y mi mejor amiga de la universidad), y a su pequeño Emerson.

—Cullen aquí— contesto cuando suena mi teléfono dentro de mi bolsillo.

—Edward— chilla Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.— Hermanito, ¿Cómo estás?.

—Bien, Alice.— respondo. Ella como siempre está efusiva. Quiere algo y lo sé por la forma en que me habla, sé que es raro pero reconozco la voz de "quiero algo", "estoy enojada", "te odio", bla bla... Ella parlotea un millón de cosas que yo a penas entiendo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— grita por la línea y yo asiento tontamente.

—Sí— respondo después de rodar mis ojos por mi estupidez. Las calles de Chicago están congeladas por ser el maravilloso invierno en el cual nieva y todos salimos a hacer angelitos de Nieve, Wii. Nótese mi sarcasmo por favor.

—Entonces, Bella también quiere cocinar en cuanto lleguemos pero necesitas avisarle a mi mamá...—espera. ¿Bella?, ¿Quién es Bella?

—¿Quién es Bella?— pregunto haciendo caso omiso de su demás cháchara.

—Ugh, Edward. De todo lo que te he dicho por más de media hora ¿Que has escuchado?.— pregunta y yo no respondo. Tengo dos opciones, la primera es la que espero que pase, que ella me cuelgue, sería maravilloso, la segunda que ella me de un sermón de una hora más por teléfono, otra hora más cuando ella llegue a casa y lo que resta de la Navidad. Obviamente ella elige la segunda.

—Escucha, maldito hermano sordo. Bella es mi mejor amiga aquí en Suecia y viaja para pasar la Navidad con nosotros. — chilla Alice con alegría. Esa noticia alegra mis ánimos.

—Alice, ¿le has dicho eso a mamá?— le pregunto y entonces ella cuelga. ¡Al fin!.

Cuando llego a casa de mis padres, después del atascadero de carros por la nieve, bajo de mi Audi R8 negro, mi bebé, y aprieto el botón de seguridad después de tomar mi IPad, y mi celular de la base del auto.

Mamá me recibe con su usual sonrisa ladina y una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Edward, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?.

—Bien, mamá.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?— pregunta poniendo un poco de pan de frutas secas frente a mi. Odio el pan de frutas secas, es navideño, pero amo a mi madre y sé que el rechazarlo la haría sentir mal. Así que muerdo un poco y trajo instantáneamente sin saborearlo.

—Bien.— respondo.— llevo un poco a casa.— le informo sorbiendo de mi taza de chocolate.

—Ay, Edward, deberías descansar un poco del trabajo y salir por ahí— empieza mi madre con la misma cantaleta de siempre. Ruedo los ojos internamente.

—No, Madre. Es mi trabajo con lo que vivo, y me mantengo, ¿Y si yo no hago quién?

—Pueden turnarse tu hermano, Jasper y tu. O puedes delegar trabajos, Edward.

—Como sea. Solo vengo a decirte que Alice llamó y llega en un par de días, y no sé si ella te lo mencionó pero viene con su amiga Balla, o algo.

—Bella.

—Eso. Ahora me voy.— le digo. Beso su mejilla y conduzco a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II **_

Dos días más tarde, mis padres están llamándome porque Alice llega el viernes por la noche.

Papá no puede conducir hasta el aeropuerto por que su auto está muerto. Y mamá me ha pedido de favor si los puedo llevar por mi hermana y Balla -lo que sea, al aeropuerto. Acepto a regañadientes.

Salimos de casa hace más de una hora. Pero este estúpido tráfico me pone de malas, todo por esa estúpida nieve del estúpido invierno que anuncia la llegada de la estúpida Navidad. Odio Navidad.

Prendo la radio en mi estación favorita en donde ponen todo tipo de música clásica, rock clásico, instrumental...

_Buenas noches a todos._ - dice el locutor por las bocinas.- _esta noche tenemos a nuestro gran invitado desde Canadá para decirnos el daño que causa la tala de árboles en estas épocas de Navidad_. - pura mierda, pienso.

La tala de árboles es un ciclo, ellos cortan un árbol viejo mientas siembran uno nuevo a la vez. Cambio de estación.

_...los mejores postres para ésta Navidad son..._- cambio de nuevo.

_... Una canción para nuestros radioescuchas, Jingle Bell Rocks..._ -bufo mientras apago la radio.

¿Es que todo el mundo es feliz en esta maldita fecha?. Las luces de Navidad que adornan las casa me tienen mareado. Las buenas felicitaciones durante este mes me dan asco. Cuando pasa diciembre nadie se acuerda de ti. Y lo estúpidos villancicos ¿Porqué todos los años son los mismos?, es suficiente, nos los sabemos de memoria. En tres idiomas en mi caso. Y sigo odiándolos.

Una hora más después estamos estacionando en el estacionamiento, valga la redundancia, del aeropuerto. Mamá lleva pequeños bocadillos navideños para las chicas cuando tengamos que ir camino a casa. Hasta aquí los huelo.

El aeropuerto, al igual que todo estados unidos de América está atiborrado de gente. Odio la muchedumbre, hablan sin parar, caminan empujando, empujan sin fijarse. Lo odio.

Quince minutos después, desesperado por el retraso del vuelo al fin se anuncia la llegada del vuelo en que viene mi hermana. Mamá pega un brinco en cuanto oye la noticia.

Y ahí está con su cabello corto, en puntas mirando a todos lados, y dando brincos hasta nosotros. Mary Alice Cullen Platt. Bota y bota hasta que abraza a mis padres y chilla cosas que, estoy seguro que mi ellos entienden, mamá está eufórica por ver a su pequeña niña, aunque básicamente somos gemelos ella cree que Alice es la menor. Nació cinco minutos después, definitivamente la hace la menor. Sonrío.

—Guau, sonríe.— dice Alice señalándome con su dedo índice. Se gira sobre sus talones y grita.— ¡Vamos, Bella!.— mi hermana hace sonar sus tacones mientras camina en dirección a la muchedumbre de la que salió hace un rato.

Camina de regreso con una pequeña mujer.

—Mami, Papi, Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga Bella.— la señala con sus dos manos. Sonríe ampliamente y la empuja de manera ligera hasta nosotros.

—Buenas noches, señores Cullen, Edward— saluda con una voz suave y sedosa, como su piel, supongo. Parece de durazno, albina y tersa. Sacudo mi cabeza. —Gracias por permitirme pasar la Navidad con ustedes.

—No hay de que, Bella. Soy Esme, de todos modos. Y él es Carlisle. Llámanos de esa forma.

—Bien, Esme— sonríe. Sus labios rosados se estiran formando una increíble media luna invertida. Sonrío. ¿Sonrío?. Niego.

—¿Por qué adoptamos huérfanos para Navidad ahora?— le pregunto a Alice. Ella me fulmina con la mirada y mamá también, papá niega mientras oprime sus ojos contra su dedo gordo e indice. Instantáneamente la sonrisa media luna desaparece y estoy triste por eso y feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso es normal?.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?— carraspea mamá halando una de las maletas y caminando fuera del aeropuerto y dejándome atrás con papá.

—Compórtate, ¿Quieres?— me llama la atención mientras hala otras dos maletas. ¿Ellas viene de vacaciones o se mudan?. Papá se aleja y yo hago maromeras con las otras maletas.

—Yo puedo— me dice bruscamente una voz. Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con una color del chocolate. Se gira de la misma manera y camina alcanzando a mis padre y a mi hermana.

Bueno... Menos maletas para mi ¿No?.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo de esta historia. El día de hoy dejare 2 capítulos por que sino NAVIDAD no concordará con navidad en el fic. espero lo disfruten todo,y si les gustó dejen un RW De ante mano, Grazie, Merci, Thank you, Gracias por leerme. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III. **_

Odio Navidad ¿Lo he dicho?. Estoy seguro que sí.

El trafico a esta hora de la mañana no es normal. ¿Quien mierda sale a las 7:00 am, en un lunes diez de diciembre?. Los consumistas navideños.

Cuando entro a mi oficina esta mañana, mi usual café matutino está sobre mi escritorio. Sonrío.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen— saluda mi secretaria.

—Jazmín.

—Es Jessica.— ruedo los ojos internamente. En realidad no me importa su nombre sólo que trabaje. Para eso pago. Ella es nueva y verdaderamente odio comenzar de cero, pero la ocasión lo amerita.

—Sí. Llama a Ángela y dile que venga a mi oficina, y que traiga esos planos en los que estaba trabajando.— ordeno. Ella asiente y sale. Prendo mi computadora, espero a que cargue documentos y sorbo un poco de café.

—Me alegra que le siga gustando el mismo, jefe— dice Ángela de manera falsa seductora. Sonrío y le hago un gesto para que se siente. Ella lo hace y me da sus planos.

—Gracias— le digo alzando mi café. Ella sonríe. De las pocas mujeres que me sonríen sinceramente.—¿Cómo estás Angie?— pregunto sorbiendo otro poco de café doble sin crema y poca azúcar.

—Mejor que tu, puedo asegurarlo.— me contesta mirando de cerca mis ojos.— Diablos, ¿Qué le pasa a tus horas de sueños?.

—Bueno, gracias. Y no le pasa nada a mis horas de "sueños"— hago las comillas en el aire.

—No es lo que parece.

—En fin— cambio de tema.—¿Qué harás con Ben en tus vacaciones?.

—Iremos a ver a nuestros padres a Texas. ¡Calor!— grita ella con alegría.— ¿Te conté que viven cerca nuestros padres?.

—No lo has hecho. Pero ahora lo sé.

—Sí.— suspira.— Comeremos pavo sobrante del día de acción de gracias, pierna, mucha ensalada navideña. ¿Tú?.

—Nada nuevo.— Alzo mis hombros en indiferencia.— Alice trajo a su mejor amiga de Suecia y tengo que hacer de chaperón, de chofer, y de hotelero.— resoplo.

—¿Y cómo es ella?.— miro con incredulidad su cara. Y recuerdo los labios rosas de Bella y sus ojos cafés chocolate tras esos enormes lentes, y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No lo sé. ¿Normal?.— le digo.

—¿Normal? ¿Te refieres a que no es una asesina en serie?.

—Algo como eso. Aunque no lo puedo asegurar ellas llegaron ayer por la noche.

—Guau. Alice está en casa.— dice ella y mueve su cuerpo lado a lado mientas lanza besos al aire.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.— resoplo.

—No es tan malo.

—Sí, como no es tu hermana gemela malvada que quiere saltar sobre de ti con un tenedor de plástico.

—Te lo merecías. ¡Arruinaste su cumpleaños número 14!.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Es Alice— dice como si fuera lo obvio. ¡Y lo es!.

—Sí.

—Le llamaré antes de irme a Texas.

—Está.. Bien, supongo.

—Bien, jefe. ¡Dejaré tu trasero perezoso trabajar sobre esto!— chilla señalando los planos y luego se despide con la mano y sale por la puerta.

Los planos de miles de construcciones se me amontonan en muchos días de trabajo. Pues los trabajadores salen a sus estúpidas salidas de diciembre .

Reviso el plano de Angie y hago algunas anotaciones a lápiz. Le digo a Jeanette, mi secretaria, que se lo de en persona.

Horas después de revisar mas planos decido ir a casa a descansar. Cuando voy en mi auto ni siquiera prendo la radio.

—Edward Cullen aquí.— contesto el teléfono por medio del botón de el volante de mi auto.

—Uh, hola, Edward— saluda una voz femenina del otro lado de la bocina.

—Rose, ¿Cómo estás?.— respondo suavizando mi voz.

—Bien. Cansada pero bien.

—Esa es la vida de madre que querías.— me burlo y ella ríe ligeramente. Doy vuelta en la avenida que me lleva a casa.

—Es verdad.— dice y estoy casi seguro de que asiente con la cabeza mirando a Emerson.

—Como sea. ¿A que debo tu llamada?.— pregunto mirando el reloj. Más de las 9:00 p.m.

—Quería saber como estás.— responde.— Emmett dice que no te ha visto desde hace un par de días.

—Sí... He estado... ocupado— la verdad es que he intentado evitar a Emmett estos días. Él me consolará o algo así y dirá todo está bien, Hermano. O me regañará por faltar a Navidad.

—Hum... ¿Qué tal el trabajo?.— pregunta casualmente.

—Ha habido mucho, ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?— le pregunto. Ella tiene un negocio de mecánica que ella misma dirige. Rose es de ese tipo de personas que crees que estarán para modelar, rubia, alta, delgada, ojos azul-violeta, y de finas facciones. Pero te das cuenta que de verdad te engaña, ella es más ruda que un camión monstruo, literalmente.

—Pues adoro la nieve. Hace que los torpes fuercen sus motores y yo los tenga que reparar.— ríe.

—No es tan gracioso cuando te pasa.— su risa se torna carcajada y niego.

—¿Te pasó?— jadea por aire.

—No, nunca— miento. Fue una vez y yo tenia sólo 19 años.

—Mentiroso.

—Tal vez, una vez.— le resto importancia.

—¿Irás con Esme para Navidad?— pregunta llenado al grano.

—No sé aún.

—Sé que odias la navidad, pero este año tu madre lo va a hacer en grande, tus tíos vendrán, tus abuelos, todos, Edward. Hazlo por Esme.

—Odio la muchedumbre también.

—Piénsalo, por favor.— pide— acerca de.. Este sábado es familiar, Alice me dijo que te dijera que te toca la comida, y no le interesa si quieres ir o no.

—Ugh.

—Será divertido, Edward.

—Claro.— suspiro.

—Me voy, Emmy quiere comer o algo... ¿Nos vemos el fin de semana, no?.

—Tal vez.

—Bye.

Después de tanto pensar que llevar a casa para este fin de semana, decido que no lo sé e iré a casa esta noche para hacerle saber a mamá que pediré comida, y le diré que ella la elija. Pero ahora mismo hay tres boches de papeleo de hacienda para nuestro nuevo proyecto.

—Doscientos cincuenta y seis.— me dice Jasper aventando unos planos a mi mesa. — Estoy harto de tanto trabajo. Me largo a mis vacaciones.— anuncia sentándose en la silla frente a mi y la hace girar cuando se avienta.

—Sí, he escuchado que quieres también vacaciones.— le digo sin levantar la vista del documento que tengo en mis manos.

—Quiero. Y lo haré. Creo que tenemos que delegar trabajos a los ateos o algo así, Edward. Nos merecemos un descanso.

—Tal vez tu. Yo amo mi trabajo.

—Y yo, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener una vida social.

—Yo no la tengo. Tu sí. Puedes ir allí y disfrutar de ella.

—Lo cierto es que no la tengo.

—Jasper. ¿Qué quieres?.

—Vacaciones.— vuelve a decir.

—Pues ya las tienes.

—Bien. Tómalas tu también.

—No. — replico. Y cambio de tema inmediatamente.— Mañana es el fin de semana, tu sabes en familia. Ven con nosotros.

—¡Bien!— chilla con ojos brillantes.

Lo miro de manera rara. ¿Qué le pasa?. En fin, Jasper se va y yo aun estoy entre papeleo.

Cuando el reloj marca exactamente las 9:30 camino directo a la oficina de Jasper y le digo que es hora de ir a casa de mis padres. Su auto se averió y yo soy su chofer por esta noche.

Jasper intenta prender la radio un par de veces durante el camino y yo se lo impido gruñendo.

—Debes superar tu trauma navideño, Edward. Pareces una versión actualizada del Grinch.

—Y tu de campanita.— replico haciendo que él ría. En cuanto estaciono en casa de mis padres miro que Alice está gritando en dirección al cielo. Jasper ríe por lo bajo y sale del auto.

—¡A la derecha!— chilla mi hermana haciendo un micrófono con sus manos. —¡La otra derecha!. ¡No!. ¡Espera, Bella!. ¡Ahí, ahí, ahí!, ¡No!, ¡Ya lo moviste!.— chilla frustrada mientras deja caer sus manos a sus piernas.

—Hola, Alice— saluda Jasper haciendo que mi hermana se gire rápidamente y sonría de manera amplia.

—Hola, Jasper.—saluda, sonríe mi amigo. —¡Edward!— me saluda a mi mirando a Jasper, aún.

—¿Mamá no había adornado ya?.— pregunto mirando a Alice y señalando las luces con mis dedos.

—Sí, pero ¿Para que son los adornos sino para adornar, Huh?.

—¿Qué?

—De que sirven los adornos si están estáticos. Sólo estoy remodelado, no es la gran cosa.— sacude sus hombros.

—Buena idea— secunda Jasper. Mi hermana sonríe y el sonríe también. Sus miradas no se despegan y es jodidamente raro.

Ruedo los ojos alejándome de esos dos.

Un chillido se escucha desde arriba, e instintivamente extiendo mis brazos y corro hasta donde veo la sombra caer. Un pequeño cuerpo cae entre ellos, y lo reconozco enseguida, debajo de sus ropas invernales y anchas puedo sentir las curvas de su torso. Su rostro redondo tiene una expresión de miedo, sus ojos apretados formando pequeñas líneas en ellos, los regordetas mejillas están rojas, al igual que su pequeña nariz que inhala fuerte. Abre sus ojos y mira los míos, al instante ella salta de mis brazos.

—Gracias— susurra.

—¡Bella!, ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Alice acercándose a su mejor amiga.

—Si bien significa tener un colapso mental y físico desde el segundo piso de tu enorme casa, sí, perfecta.

—¿Por que dejamos que la señorita torpeza haga trabajos duros?.— pregunto de manera mordaz.

Alice gruñe en mi dirección. Jasper niega, justo como papá en el aeropuerto, y Bella me fulmina con la mirada. Camina dentro de la casa seguida por Alice.

—Definitivamente grotesco.

—Jasper. — llega mamá saludando a mi rubio amigo.

—Esme. ¿Cómo está?.

—Bien, ¿Vendrás mañana a la cena familiar, no?.

—Sí, Edward y Alice me invitaron espero no le moleste.

—¡En absoluto!.

—Bueno... Yo... Iré con Alice.— dice y sale corriendo-caminando de la sala.

—Hola hijo— saluda mamá besando mis mejillas.—¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?.

—Comida.

—¿Tienes hambre?, calentaré un poco de la lasaña que hizo Bella en la tarde, está riquísima.

—No, mamá.

—¿Ensalada con aderezo?, también está deliciosa, ella tiene dones culinarios.

—No, mamá.

—Agua de fresa.

—Mamá— le digo y la tomo por los brazos. Apretando estos a su cuerpo.— Vine a preguntar que tipo de cómoda quieres para mañana. Yo no sé cocinar y pediré un poco a comida para llevar.

—Oh, no. No gastes tu dinero en eso. Seguramente Bella pueda cocinar, y Rose.

—Es mi turno de la comida, puedo pedir.

—No, Alice, te dije no.— susurra Bella a mi hermana. Las dos entran en la cocina y en cuanto nos ven se detienen. Bella se sonroja y Alice para su borboteo de palabras.

—Hola— saluda mi hermana.

—¿Qué hacen, niñas?.

—Platicando mamá. ¿Qué haces tú con el Grinch?.

—¡Alice!— regaña mamá. Alice sonríe en mi dirección.

—Es verdad, mamá. Lo único que hace es gritar y ordenar. ¿Qué le pasa?.

—_Me pasas tu_— respondo.

—Ignórame.

—Eso trato. Pero tus chillidos pasan no desapercibidos.

—Ni tu mala vibra.

—¿Vibra?. ¿Eres hippie ya?.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?.

—Ellos dicen "vibra".— respondo.

—¡Niños basta!. ¿Qué dirán los invitados?— pregunta mamá mirando a Bella que se acurruca en una esquina tratando se hacerse invisible.

—¿Qué tiene que decir?. Es solo eso _V-I-S-I-T-A_. No tiene voz ni voto, es una simple persona quedándose gratis en casa.— respondo. Mamá jadea en cuanto suelto las palabras. Y yo me doy cuenta lo que acabo de decir. O mejor dicho como la insulté.

Bella sale de su escondite entre el refrigerador y la esquina de la pared y se para frente a mi con actitud retadora. Mira mis ojos tratando de ver más allá de ellos.

—Iré a ver si Jasper está bien con los adornos— dice con voz decidida y sale de la cocina a paso firme. Guau.

—¡Eso fue grosero!.— me reprende mamá una vez ella se ha ido. Bajo la cabeza en rendición.

—¿Ves de lo que te hablo?— chilla Alice.

—Ve a ver a Bella y Jasper, Alice. —Ella obedece haciendo sonar sus botas al paso. Me espera una reprimenda tamaño infernal impartida por Esme Platt- Cullen al mismísimo estilo "te arrepentirás de tus Palabras". Probablemente no me tenga que estar burlando de este tema, al ver la cara de mamá estoy tan seguro como que el sol brilla que estoy en grandes y serios problemas.

—Estoy harta de tu actitud— dice cabizbaja.—Tienes que superar tu vida pasada, Edward. Las épocas del año, los días de este, los meses, el clima, incluso el día o noche no tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido. Ni tu.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¡Tiene!, tiene que ver. Estás arruinando tu vida, Edward. Y te estás llevando la nuestra en el camino. Supera eso, deja el pasado atrás, nada, absolutamente nada la traerá de vuelta. Ella te amaba, Edward. Tu no lo arruinaste, fue el destino y tu no puedes intervenir.

—Pero era mi vida, y mierda, lo que sea que hace mi vida se la llevó.

—Todos perdemos algo, Edward. Y después llega algo también. No mejor, ni peor, diferente. Yo estoy perdiendo a uno de mis hijos, y espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo de que hay mucho más en la vida. — mamá tiene los ojos vidriosos y los limpia antes de que caigan las lágrimas de ellos. Besa mi frente y sale de la cocina.

Mamá me deja sin palabras con todas esas cosas que dijo.

Me voy de casa de mis padres a la mía. Estoy cansado física y emocionalmente. ¿Qué hacer para salvar tu propia vida de ti mismo?.

* * *

**Pobresillo, ¿Qué le pasara a Edward?. en fin... dejen su Rw si les gustó y sino también C: **

**See ya ...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV **_

Buenos días, América. Hoy es diez de diciembre y es un día nublado, nublado.- suena mi despertador por la mañana.

Odio los días nublados.

Después de bañarme decido salir de casa y merodear por ahí. Ciertamente hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar por que no hay trabajo. Ciertamente, no tengo que ir a trabajar por que _soy el jefe._  
Después de que mamá me regañó y me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas que yo no sabía, No podía simplemente digerirlo.  
Cosas y cosas que pensar acerca de mi propia vida que a los veintiséis años nunca me había preguntado.

El Starbucks por la mañana está lleno de gente. ¿Había dicho que odio la muchedumbre?. La odio.  
A juzgar por la cantidad de gente y actividades que ellos hacen y dejan de hacer, hoy es su ultimo día de trabajo antes de salir definitivamente por un par de semanas a "descansar", o mejor dicho a _conbeber_, y gastar su dinero en cosas inservibles.  
Caminando por el centro de Chicago, me encuentro con un parque. Un parque que hace no mucho figuraba entre las cosas que me hubieran encantado hacer con ella. Pero que ahora solo es un borrón verde entre una ciudad contaminada.

—Lo siento— musita una voz suave cuando choco con ella. Levanto la mirada para perderme en ella, tanto como lo he estado haciendo durante una semana.

—Bella— le digo.

—Hola, Edward— me dice de manera indiferente. Tal vez ella no me ha perdonado por lo que dije antes. Y estoy, tal vez, un poco arrepentido. Carraspea.

—¿Dónde está Alice?— le pregunto buscando a su alrededor.

—Salió en la mañana.

—Ah.

—Adiós— se despide con la mano y se aleja jalando una gran bolsa negra. ¿Qué tendrá dentro?. ¿Una persona?. ¿Un perro?. ¿Pañales?.

No lo sé y tampoco pienso averiguarlo, aunque la idea de seguirla a donde sea que ella esté yendo es tentadora. Me giro sobre mis tobillos en dirección contraria .

La noche de ese día llega de manera rápida. Todos están en la sala de la casa de mis padres bebiendo y comiendo bocadillos hechos por Rose. Que por cierto sonríe cuando entro en el cuarto.

—¡Viniste!— chilla y me abraza. Le respondo de manera incómoda.

Emmett tiene en brazos a su pequeño hijo de ojos violeta-azul y cabellos chocolates de rizos riéndose de las cosquillas que le hace su padre. Los miro. Me recuerda tanto a como eran ellos antes, cuando no podían tener bebés, me refiero. Era como... Tristeza y amor al mismo tiempo, y luego cuando ellos se enteraron de que sí podían, ¡boom!, una explosión de más amor y felicidad... Y aquí están ellos. Felices.

Camino hasta el ante comedor. Unas risas tronadoras se escuchan desde él.

—¡Gané!— chilla Jasper señalando a alguien con un largo cabello café. Alice se gira para verme, y después Jasper y la persona del cabello café. Bella. Su sonrisa desaparece rápidamente.

—Hey, Edward— saluda Jasper mirando sus fichas. Bella se gira y mueve las suyas, las mete en la bolsita y la agita.

—Hola— saludo con a penas un hilo de voz. Me siento en la sala, en el sofá mullido de papá mirando la mesa en donde Jasper acaba de comportarse como un total cavernícola.

—Te patearé el trasero nuevamente, Isabella.— chilla mi amigo. Ruedo los ojos y El cuerpo de Bella tiembla. De la risa, me imagino.

—Bella, no he pagado todas esas clases de literatura inglesa para nada.— dice mi hermana mirándola con represión.— quiero que tu maldito cerebro inteligente le gane a Jasper en esto.— exige. Bella la mira con una enorme sonrisa. De costado y con el reflejo de la luz, su cabello luce café claro con destellos rojizos, y sus enojes ojos enmarcados en sus lentes parecen ser café miel- transparente. Loco, lo sé.

—Dismir no es una palabra, Jasper.— le riñe Bella.

—Lo es, es como hacer menos.

—Eso es disminuir.

—Eso dije.

—Ahí dice "Dismir".

—Eso.

—Borra eso.— le exige Bella con una enorme sonrisa que hace que Jasper niegue y que Alice sonría.

—Bórralo, Jasper.— le doce mi hermana de manera suave. Mi amigo lo hace al instante. Raro.

—Bien. ¿La palabra absolutamente, es en verdad?.— pregunta Jasper mirando a las dos mujeres frente a él.

—Sí. Veintiséis puntos Hale.— le dice Bella de manera graciosa moviendo su cuerpo en círculos. Alice chilla y brinca en su lugar.

Jasper se ve un poco abatido, pero le da a Bella un par de billetes, él sonríe todo el tiempo mientras que Alice chilla.

—¡Edward!— llama papá entrando en la sala. Lo saludo al igual que a mamá. La mesa de juegos del ante comedor ha terminado y Bella se ha alejado de ahí.

La cena fue la típica cena en familia, bueno al menos en la Cullen, Emmett bromea haciendo sonrojar a Bella, con quien, sorprendentemente, o no tanto, se lleva de maravilla. Rosalie y Alice le comentaban a la misma tips sobre moda y cosas de ese tipo. Tal vez esta cena no sea la típica en la familia Cullen. Esta noche todo gira al rededor de ella.

—Bella, entonces, nunca has perdido una partida de Scrabble.— pregunta papá. Ella asiente y sonríe un poco.

—Hasta esta noche.— dice con su usual voz suave. Me pierdo en la frescura del tono inusual de su delicada voz.

Todos se carcajean de algo que alguien dijo, que por alguna razón, Bella, no pude poner atención. Pero me doy cuenta de su risa a mandíbula batiente, sus perfectos dientes blancos y alineados, enmarcados por carnosos labios rosados, y su cara asentuando sus mejillas mientras ríe.

El jadeo de Rosalie me hace salir de mis pensamientos. La miro de manera interrogante.

—¿Has..._ Sonreído_?— pregunta. Y yo me quedo sin habla. Misteriosamente la comisura derecha de mi labio se ha levantado. No lo sentí, no fue algo forzado, ni doloroso, ni siquiera pensado. Niego en dirección a mi amiga y ella me mira alzando su ceja perfectamente depilada. — ¿Qué harán mañana?.— pregunta a la mesa dejando el tema a un lado. Le agradezco internamente.

Horas después cuando todo termina decido ir a casa a mi cómoda casa. En donde nadie pregunta nada. Eso debe ser por que no hay nadie ahí.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé. Pero sé que aman el suspenso así que ahí tienen. No hay nadie en su casa :'C , yo lo acompaño (L).**

**Navidad se acerca y la revelación también. **

**Gracias por leerme. Gracias a las personas (3 ó 4) hasta ahora, y no es que me queje, me encanta. Muchísimas gracias por sus RW y a los que dan Fv Y Follow ... **

**Dejen un RW si les gustó y si no también. **

**See ya... **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V. **_

La mañana del día siguiente es la misma. Despertador, baño, Starbucks, oficina.

—Adiós Edward— me dice Emmett en cuanto intento abrir mi oficina.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

—Soy jefe.

—Me refiero a que qué haces aquí.

—Oh, ¿en esta ala del edificio?. Bueno, sacando tu trasero de aquí. Mamá quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas, mientras yo estoy esperando a los clientes de hoy. Angie me acompañará.

—mamá no me dijo nada.

—Ella no lo sabe.— suelta sus hombros mientras gira un poco en la silla. —Edward, no arruines esta Navidad, por favor. Mamá estaba muy contenta con todo esto y luego solo la felicidad desapareció. Asumí que tu eras una de las razones...

—Yo no...

—Solo tienes que ir ahí y re-conectare con ella, y hacerla feliz, por el simple hecho de que es tu madre.— él extrañamente se está comportando como el hermano mayor que se supone es. Me mira de manera severa. Y sedo, no por él, por mamá. Anoche no fue la cálida extremadamente amorosa Esme Platt.

—Bien.— acepto tirando los papelea en el escritorio de Jeanine.

—¿Oye puedes decirme el nombre de tu secretaria, Edward?— pregunta Emmett mirando los documentos.— Ella es testigo de esto y no puedo dejarla solo fuera.

—Jadirah... Jeanine... Jazmín... Judith... Jean...

—Es Jessica, señor.— me dice la mujer. Está parada tras de mi cargando carpetas y mirándonos a Emmett y a mi de manera alternada.

—Eso.— respondo rodando mis ojos. Emmett ríe y platica con ella de algo que no me entero por que me largo de ahí.

Cuando doy la vuelta en la avenida W. Madison St. Freno en seco cuando una figura pequeña se atraviesa en mi camino. Las ruedas resbalan pero afortunadamente no creo haberle dado. Me bajo del auto rápidamente para ver su estado. Me llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¿Bella?— pregunto mirándola por todos lados y asegurándome de que no le pase nada.— ¿Estás bien?.

—Sí, sólo un raspón, nada más.— ella se levanta del piso y sacude sus pantalones ajustados de nieve, las botas de lluvia para este clima no sirven. Me pregunto por que no hacen botas de nieve. Como sea, Bella me mira sobando su rodilla y toma la bolsa detrás de ella.— Nos vemos después Edward— me dice caminando fuera de mi vista.

Subo a mi auto confundido por el momento.

Es la segunda vez esta semana. Ella parece nerviosa cuando me fijo en su equipaje o en ella misma. Giro en la avenida que lleva directamente a casa de mis padres.

Cuando llego mamá trata de colgar algo sobre la puerta, más arriba de su alcance. La ayudo.

—Gracias, hijo. Tardaste mucho, ¿Rose y Em, están bien?.

—Eso creo, mamá.— respondo. Ella se gira lentamente de manera sorprendida me sonríe.

—Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Vine a ayudarte.— sacudo mis hombros.— no he sido el mejor hijo que quisieras pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te ame, mamá. Es sólo que es jodidamente difícil digerir esto.— mamá se acerca a mi y acaricia mi mejilla. Es su forma de dar apoyo sin hacer que la otra persona se sienta causa de caridad.

—Lo sé, Edward.— suspira.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— le pregunto señalando las cajas con adornos dentro.

—Lleva las cajas dentro.— me dice colgando otra esfera color verde. Obedezco.

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ayudo a mamá con los adornos de la casa. Alice -o mejor dicho, Bella- se hizo cargo de las luces e inflables grandes, y de el reno de la entrada, que está hecho de ramitas y que extrañamente me mira de manera enojada. Ahora mamá solo se encarga del festón dentro de la casa, muérdago, y cosillas como osos polares de peluche y renos sonrientes con narices rojas de peluche.

Cuando acabamos mamá decide preparar sandwiches para esperar hasta la cena. Amo sus sandwiches son calientes, grandes y tienen mucho aguacate.

—¿Mamá?— pregunta Alice desde la entrada. Escuché cuando un auto estacionó en la entrada y cuando ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves y el tintineo de ellas. Odio las cosas que tintinean. Me recuerdan a las luces de Navidad hipócritas que ponen en los puestos de comida y franquicias mal olientes.

—Hola Edward— saluda Alice como si yo fuera un extraño. Ella sigue enojada por todo lo que dije aquel día.

—Hola Alice.— saludo sacudiendo mis manos de la maldita diamantina que tienen las cosas de Navidad. También odio la diamantina, ella puede durar en el piso medio año antes de que se acabe toda, y luego, cuando me miro al espejo parece que me maquillado con diamantina, una vez traté de lavarla de mi cara, con agua, obviamente, pero lo que hizo fue que se pegara más y que se notara más. Odio la diamantina.

—¿Donde está mamá?— deja su bolsa en el sillón y camina hasta el otro lado de la sala.

—Haciendo sandwiches.

—Ah.— dice solamente. Yo se que ya había dicho que odiaba la hiperactividad de Alice pero también la extraño, es extraño de alguna manera odiar algo y extrañarlo.

—Mira Alice— comienzo.— Sé que fue grosero de mi parte decir lo que dije la otra noche, ella no lo merecía pero...

—Basta, Edward. Yo no tengo nada que disculparte. Esa es Bella.— me dice.

—¡Alice!, hija, no te escuché llegar— dice mamá de manera sonriente, Alice también le sonríe.

Mamá prepara otro sandwich para Alice y empezamos a comerlo en la cocina. Unas llaves de escuchan en la puerta de la entrada. Unos pasos pequeños y decididos que no conozco se acercan a nuestra posición hasta que se da a conocer la persona.

—Hola— saluda Bella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Yo nunca había creído en esas mierdas de la mirada iluminada y que cuando amas a alguien tus ojos se ven "brillantes" y cosas de ese tipo. Pero la sonrisa amplia de Bella, sus mejillas rojas, y sus grandes ojos "brillantes" hacen la cocina relucir, como si ella fuese el sol.

—¿Cómo te fue?— chilla Alice feliz de ver a su amiga.

—Bien.— responde ella de manera simple.

—Él está bien, ¿Te sientes mejor?.— pregunta Alice haciendo que Bella sonría de lado y asienta.

—Mejor, sí. Esa es la palabra.— su sonrisa no se borra por lo que dura la comida o tentempié. Me pregunto ¿Qué será eso que hace sonreír a Bella como loca?, ¿Un marido que está recuperando?. Miro sus dedos y ella no tiene un anillo por ningún lado. ¿Un novio?. No sé por que rayos la  
Idea me hace sentir enojado.

Dos días después Alice se estaba volviendo loca. Corre por toda la casa dando ordenes que nadie entiende. No sé la razón se su esquizofrenia, pero ella me está poniendo de mal humor.

—¡Muévete!— me dice cuando me ve no haciendo nada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por que estamos volviéndonos locos con esto?.

—Hoy es el día en que llevamos comida y juguetes a los niños.— chilla.

Cierto.

Una de las tantas cosas que odio en Navidad es la donación. No por que yo sea hipócrita, pero nuestra donación es sincera, me encanta ver a los niños sonreír y reír con cosas que ellos no tienen y que por una vez en su vida les va a ser ilusión, pero odio las donaciones que hace la gente famosa para aumentar su fama. El año pasado, después de haber comprado todas las cosas, la señora Gianna no dijo que una persona más había ido a donar, pero poco y que la televisora mas grande, de TV abierta, había ido a grabar su donación. Ella se enojó mucho diciendo que era publicidad negra y que se fueran pero el director del centro de niños la amenazó diciéndole que perdería su trabajo. Ella ama esos niños y por eso apretó su lengua y no dijo nada.

Este año se me había olvidado por completo que la donación es hoy. Pero estoy tratando de guardar juguetes en la cajuela de mi auto y los asientos traseros.

Papá y mamá guardan grandes trastes llenos de deliciosa comida, sandwiches, pasta, ensaladas, postres, etc.

Alice guarda ropa, nueva, donada por ella, de una sola puesta, donada por toda la familia, donada por amigos, etc., con ayuda de Jasper. Esos dos me están empezando a dar serio miedo con todas sus insinuaciones.

Emmett y Rose guardan juguetes a montón en su mini van, y el pequeño Emerson chilla feliz con cada cosa que mira.

—¡Listo!— chilla Alice en señal de que hemos acabado de empacar. Su guante rosa hace una seña levantando un dedo.

Todos manejamos hasta el orfanato, y centro de seguridad de niños, o algo así. Y bajamos desempacando todas las cosas que hay en los autos.

Gianna indica que el comedor está vacío, que los niños están entretenidos, y que mientras podemos ir colocando la comida por toda la mesa. La mesa es enorme, todos los niños comen en ella y hacen sus tareas en ella. Por lo menos son unos 150 niños sin hogar en este lugar. Es enorme, como un internado infantil, odio los internados son crueles. En fin. Alice, mamá, papá, Jasper, Emmett y yo terminamos de bajar todas las cosas del auto y las colocamos detrás del armario.

De las pocas cosas que amo de Navidad, mejor dicho, que me gustan de la vida son los niños. Ellos son inocentes criaturas sin malicia y que ven lo positivo de la vida, sin precios. Lo contrario a mi.

Gianna anuncia la llegada de los niños en cinco minutos, y así es, ellos corren y gritan guiados de una pequeña figura abrigada hasta los huesos. Sonríe abiertamente a cada niño. Solo puedo distinguir su sonrisa por que el gorro de su gran chamarra no me deja ver su rostro. No es como si me importara.

—Bella— saluda Alice desde la entrada. Y la chica del enorme abrigado es Bella. Su nariz roja por el frío está apuntando a mi hermana. Guau. Tengo que decir que se ve hermosa, aun detrás de esos enormes anteojos. ¿Por qué pienso en eso?.

Mamá, Gianna, Alice, Bella, Rose y trabajadoras del lugar comienzan a repartir la comida y los niños se comportan mientras se reparte. Cuando todos tenemos un plato Gianna empieza a bendecir la comida.

Nunca he creído mucho en Dios, bueno tal vez antes lo hice pero las circunstancias de mi vida actual me han llevado a dudar de su existencia. Se supone que Dios es benevolente y piadoso, y que no hace mal, pero si es así ¿Por qué estos niños no tienen familia?, ¿Por que hay gente en la calle que muere de frío en estas épocas?, ¿Por que existe el homicidio?, ¿Por que los niños de África se des-nutren?, ¿Por que hay gobiernos más grandes que otros?. Son respuestas que la vida simplemente no te da, y que Dios, si es que existe, no se encarga de reparar.

Como sea, la religión es un punto difícil de discutir, incluso en mi propia mente.

Bella mira a un niño en particular que tiene levantado en su regazo. El bebé no tendrá más de 9 meses de nacido, y Bella no puede tener más el corazón derretido por aquel pequeño individuo. Una vez acabamos de comer, empezamos a repartir juguetes y ropa a todos los niños, yo he donado algunos libros infantiles que me encantan como Harry Potter, el principito, la bella durmiente, lo sé de niña pero es mi favorito de princesas. Ok, muy gay.

—Niños agradezcan a los señores Cullen y a sus hijos— pide Gianna a todos los niños. Ellos nos sonríen algunos de manera desdentada, otros con dientecitos blancos. Sonrío igual. Algunos niños nos abrazan y besan húmedamente nuestras mejillas.

—¡Gracias!— dicen a coro.

Nos quedamos un rato más jugando y platicando con los niños.

—¿Pol que la gente es cluel?— dice una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y pijama desgastada. Mi corazón se apachurra. Yo soy de ese tipo de gente cruel.

—¿Por que lo dices, cariño?— le pregunto a la pequeña.

—Voldemort, mató a los pades de Haly pod que quedía sed impoltante, ¿Pol que no mejol se consiguió un buen amigo pada jugá y sed feliz? Melissa y yo somos amigas y somos feliz.— me dijo mirando a su amiga de cabello castaño y sonrisa desdentada.

—Bueno, princesa. No sé por que la gente es cruel. Pero supongo que hay frustraciones en cada persona, y que cuando no logran lo que quieren lo único que desean es venganza, o simplemente amargar la vida ajena.

—Edes muy inteligente, Edwod.— me dice Melissa.

La hora de irnos llega pronto. Bella se ve muy triste por dejar aquel bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Creo que hasta llorar quiere pero, eso no puede ser posible. ¿Será madre de aquella pequeña criatura?. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI. **_

—No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar el ángulo del cuarto de atrás y colocar algo más... Llamativo— me dice Ángela mirando los planos que me entregó por la mañana y que ahora mismo estamos revisando.

—Buena idea. Lo revisaré hoy mismo.— le digo. Ella levanta una perfecta ceja y se sienta en la silla frente a la mía.

—Me encantaría saber que ocurre.— sugiere ella. Niego.

—Nada, sólo estoy un poco... Disperso por esto.— le señalo los planos. Ella ríe.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, ¿_Disperso_?, ¡¿Por planos?!. ¡Ja!, llamaré a Ben para decirle que desde ahora me diga «su majestad».— bromea.

—Bien. Tengo algo pero no lo sé, no sé expresarlo.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, Edward, ¿Lo sabes, no?.— pregunta y yo asiento. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe.

—De hecho, Angie, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

—Escupe— dice acomodando sus piernas en lo alto de mi escritorio. Su pantalón negro se encoge un poco dejándome a la vista sus talones bronceados.

—Si tú, hipotéticamente hablando, tuvieras un hijo, ¿Lo darías en adopción?.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, depende. Sabes Edward, un hombre solo dona el esperma una madre dona el vientre, los días, las noches, su comida, su humor. No creo que para una madre le sea muy fácil desprenderse de un hijo, a menos, claro, que sea una mujer descorazonada. No estoy diciendo que los hombres no tengan sentimientos. Pero también debes de ver la capacidad de una persona y el momento en el que el bebé fue concebido, si tienes 17 años o menos, tal vez, lo mas seguro y saludable seria darlo en adopción.— me responde. La miro de manera pensativa. Desde aquel día, el día de la donación, He estado pensando en aquel bebé y en Bella, no le presté mucha atención a aquella criatura y por lo tanto no puedo decir si hay un parecido.

—Edward— me llama Angie.— Tienes un enorme enredo en tu cabeza. Piensa en la persona que estamos hablando, ¿Ella es cruel?, ¿Ella bebe?, ¿Fuma?, ¿Drogas, tal vez?. Sabes mejor que nadie como identificar a una persona así, lo siento, amigo, pero sino es así, no tienes por que ver un oasis entre el desierto cuando agua es lo que te sobra, no todas somos iguales, Edward. Tu baja autoestima te está haciendo dudar de todo.— me dice mirándome con seriedad.— ella no te amaba, Edward.

—Pero...

—Lo sé, fue estúpida, y lo que hizo también, y desearía que una muy mala cosa le hubiese pasado por lo que hizo, Ed, pero la vida te lo cobra, lo sabes. Aquella pequeña alma desearía que tu fueras feliz, que encontraras el verdadero amor.

—Ni siquiera e dicho que alguien me guste.

—No lo has negado.— ella tiene un punto. No sé que decir y en vez de eso beso su mejilla en agradecimiento. —Quisiera verte completamente feliz, Edward. Eres importante para Ben y para mi, y lo que pasó años atrás te está dejando atrás, de la misma forma. Sé que algún día te darás cuenta que la vida es más que un sentimiento. Que es emocionar y llorar y patalear, y chillar, y también disfrutar, y que la Navidad no es más que una celebración del alma, el alma que tú sostienes pero no encuentras completamente.— me sonríe y sale de mi oficina.

Mas tarde, por la noche, decido salir del trabajo temprano e ir al café que está cruzando la calle, no es un lugar que frecuente mucha gente, de hecho es tranquilo y sin muchedumbre, la cual odio.

Me siento en una mesa apartada de la poca gente que hay, cerca de el gran ventanal que tiene una vista a la costa. Pido un capuchino sin crema batida y con poca azúcar.

Miro la costa. A lo lejos el sol besa a el mar durante el crepúsculo, antes de morir y llegar una noche cerrada. El termino de un día, de un ciclo. Sorbo cada cierto tiempo de mi vaso imaginando mi vida y haciendo una analogía con el sol y su muerte. No la muerte en sí, sino aquel termino de un ciclo para empezar otro. Durante años me he estado encerrando en mi propia burbuja, que patéticamente, es como esas que la gente regala en Navidad, que la agitas y la diamantina, que tanto odio, se mueve dentro, así es mi burbuja de protección, no puedo salir, y nadie puede entrar.

Me giro cuando escucho un suspiro. No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien a un lado mío, En la otra mesa. Un gran libro me impide ver quién es, pero un tipo de magnetismo me da una pequeña idea de la persona. El libro baja lentamente, y me doy cuenta de que mi corazonada estuvo bien.

Los grandes ojos de Bella no se despegan de aquellas líneas que sigue con fervor. Ella aprisiona su labio con sus dientes blancos y perfectos y suspira nuevamente. Me pierdo en la forma en que su sonrisa se extiende, y después ríe, se gira en todas direcciones para ver si alguien la vio cuando río de la nada. Y sus ojos se detienen en mi, y quema, literalmente, algo me quema la mano. Una risilla musical me saca de mi ensoñación. Miro mi mano y un poco de café está quemando mi piel, la sacudo tratando de alejar el ardor y soplo.

—Deja te ayudo— me dice Bella limpiando mi mano con un trapo. — ¿Me podría prestar su botiquín?— le dice Bella a una camarera que pasaba por ahí. La camarera corrió y en minutos estuvo cerca de nuestra mesa.

Bella pone un poco de alcohol en ella para desinfectar, expulsa un poco de aire de entre sus labios carnosos, para que el alcohol se seque, pero eso me vuelve loco. Después pone una pomada de manera circular y entrega el botiquín sonriendo en todo momento.

—Mamá solía darme un beso.— suelto olvidando el filtro cerebro/boca. Ella se sonroja y niega.

—No estoy acostumbrada.— susurra. Su voz tintineare retumba en mis oídos de manera mágica. La miro y me vuelvo a perder en cada facción de su cara delicada.— yo... Regresaré a mi lugar— dice señalando la mesa de atrás.

—Quédate— le pido. Ella acepta y recoge sus cosas de la mesa anterior antes de unirse a mi. —Gracias por.. Esto— le agradezco y ella agita su mano.

—No es nada.

—Como me he portado, creo que es mucho.

—Ya lo he olvidado.— me dice. Me sorprendo, realmente.

—¿Cómo?.

—Bueno, debes tener tus razones, todos tenemos razones.— explica sacudiendo sus pequeños hombros. Asiento lentamente. Ella es... Curiosa, mas bien, se me hace curiosa.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, que te hizo reír?.

—Ah, es... Probablemente dirás que soy tonta...— niego.—...pero me encanta la lectura juvenil. Es bajo la misma estrella de John Green

—¿Puedo saber de que trata?.

—Es.. Una chica que tiene cáncer, y tu sabes, conoce a un chico, y sus vidas cambian, y bueno... Pasa lo que tiene que pasar cuando tienes cáncer seguramente.— contesta ella de manera triste sorbiendo un poco de café.

—Ah.

—Es muy buena.— me dice sonriendo. Guau, que sonrisa, seguramente, si tuviera ovarios, habrían reventado con esa sonrisa dulce y enigmática, pero como no los tengo, lo mas probable es que mis... Espermatozoides hayan explotado. Niego sonriendo por mi estupidez.— ¡Uh, es muy tarde!— chilla mirando su reloj de pulsera. Mete su libro en su bolsa, y deja un par de dólares en la mesa. Los doblo y los meto en su bolsa nuevamente.

—Pago yo.— le digo sacando mi billetera. Ella niega y saca los billetes nuevamente.

—Tu ni siquiera me invitaste aquí, yo pago.— dice retándome con la mirada.

—pago yo.

—La mitad y la mitad.— me dice.

—Bien.— Acepto y entonces sé que ella se ha burlado de mi. Ha pagado la mitad que es su café, y la otra mitad el mío. Ríe.— ¿Vas a casa?— pregunto y ella asiente. —Te llevaré— anuncio.

—No, estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. No creo perderme, Edward, he viajado por metro desde que llegué.

—No tengo nada que hacer.— le digo. Salimos del café en silencio y la dirijo hacia mi auto.

—You can take these presents, under in my tree, you can see these awesome scarf my grandma made for me... The only I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.— canta ella una vez prende el estéreo sin mi permiso. Si ella hubiese sido Jasper, Emmett, Alice o cualquier otra persona la hubiese obligado a apagarlo, pero algo, que no sé que es, me lo impide. En su lugar miro como canta con destreza la canción, ella canta horrible, peor que Alice y mamá en un concurso de karaoke con las vecinas DiLaurentis, a quienes aborrecemos e intentamos ganarles en todos los concursos, como sea, Bella canta horrible, pero no me molesta, agita su cabeza cuando la parte de la guitarra empieza , y su cabello se revuelve de aquí a allá mientras mueve su cuello lado a lado. Sonrío.

—No te rompas el cuello. O no sabré que decirle a mamá y a Alice si mueres.— le digo con una risa en mi voz.

—Vamos, Edward, canta conmigo.— me pide subiéndole a la radio. La verdad es que esa canción la han estado pasando desde que diciembre anunció su llegada, y es pegajosa, y era una de mis favoritas cuando era niño.

—You can take these boxes under in my treeeeeee. You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for meeee. Cuz the only I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams, oh yeah... — cantamos los dos riéndonos de toda esa estúpida letra sin sentido. Tal vez lo tenga, pero no lo aceptaré.

—no le digas a nadie de mi familia que he hecho esto. Si lo haces lo negaré.— le digo entre bromas. Ella niega.

—No les diré...— susurra acomodando su cabello sobre su hombro. —... A cambio de que me cuentes algo de ti— propone.

Me pongo rígido en ese instante. ¿Por qué querría saber algo sobre mi?. Odio a la gente chismosa. Pero tal vez ella no lo sea, y sienta una genuina curiosidad por mi.

—Bien, no me cuentes nada. No diré nada tampoco— musita una vez ve mi estado de negación.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos en silencio, incomodo, tengo que agregar, pero eso no me hizo desear estar lejos de ella, es justo el efecto contrario.

—Alice acaba de ver tu auto— advierte Bella, acaba de abrir su teléfono obsoleto cuando sonó, y leyó el mensaje, a penas si había entrado a casa y Alice ya tiene sus narices en mi.— dice que quiere hablar contigo. Que entres.— me informa.

Estaciono frente a la cada de mis padres una vez llegamos. Bella baja con cuidado y camina hasta casa haciendo sus botas de lluvia crujir por la nieve derretida de sus pies.

—¡Bella!, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?. Pensaba que te había pasado algo, allí afuera tu sola.— la regaña mi hermana mientras abraza su cuerpo. Bella no es mas grande que mi pequeña hermana, tal vez solo por cinco centímetros.

—Soy una chica grande, Alice.— le dice— a demás, me encontré a Edward y me entretuve.— me sonríe por lo que parecieron horas, pero tal vez fueron solo nano-segundos. — iré a bañarme y a dormir.— avisa a mi hermana. — adiós, Edward.— se despide con la mano y camina fuera de mi vista.

—¿Qué te pasó?— pregunta señalando mi mano vendada.

—Me quemé con café.— Alice ríe entre dientes.

—Edward...— comienza y hace una pausa.— ¿Qué haces?— me pregunta. Estoy confundido.

—¿Qué hago, de qué?.

—Bella. ¿Qué haces con Bella?.

—Nada, nos encontramos en el café, me ayudo con mi herida y la traje.— le digo de manera cortante mirándola a los ojos, verdes como los míos.

—¿Eso es todo?— pregunta mirándome inquisitiva.

—Es todo— afirmo.

—Te diré algo, Edward.— comienza nuevamente.— Esa chica que ves rondando por casa es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana, odiaría que mi hermano la hiciera sufrir, odiaría que me dejara de hablar, odiaría que me odiara, y por sobre todas las cosas te odiaría si le haces algo.— me advierte.— Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.— me dice señalándome con su dedo indice.— Pero tal vez sea sólo el deseo de ver a dos de las personas que amo, felices. Aún así me gustaría avisarte que ella ha sufrido igual que tu, y que ha tenido perdidas igual que tu, por lo tanto debes de saber como se siente ella, y debes saber como le gustaría NO ser tratada. Y te advierto Edward, una lagrima fuera de su ojo por ti y te juro, por mis zapatos de colección de Jimi Choo, que te despellejaré y tu cuerpo se lo daré a los caníbales, ¿Entendido?— me dice chocando su pie sobre la duela a propósito.

—Alice yo ni siquiera estoy viendo a Bella.

—No dije que lo hicieras, al menos no de la manera en que piensas. Un amigo también lastima, Edward. No quiero que lo hagas.

—No lo haré.— afirmo mirando su pequeño cuerpo sereno. Bueno eso se rompe en segundos.—¡Me encanta!, te amo, ¿Lo sabes?.— pregunta y yo asiento.

Ella me dice sobre mas cosas para esta Navidad y lo que hace falta. Me obliga a jurar que la voy a llevar en este par de días próximos.

* * *

La época de la inquisición era más agradable de lo que estoy viviendo hoy.

Son las 8:00 de la mañana, en punto. Estoy bañado, he desayunado, y en este instante estoy yendo a casa de mis padres.

Alice habló a las 6:59 am, exactos, y me chillo al oído un chingo de cosas que no entendí. Al menos no entendí la mitad. Desearía no haber entendido cuando ella dijo «tenemos que ir por la Tía Siobhan al aeropuerto», técnicamente aquel "tenemos" se traduciría como "Edward tienes que ir a recoger a la Tia Siobhan". Intenté replicar pero, vamos ¿Quién le gana a Alice?, o mejor dicho ¿Quién tiene voz cuando Alice está presente?. ¡Nadie!.

Como sea, estoy manejando e intento pensar en algo que no sean ordenes dadas por mi hermana menor, (solo fueron 5 minutos pero eso me sigue haciendo el mayor), y tratar de relajarme.

No lo logro.

—¡Al fin!— dice Alice cuando llego a casa. El jodido frío me está chingando los huesos, y el cuerpo entero, sí, hace más frío que ayer. Ahora mismo desearía estar entre las cobijas de mi cama con una taza de café sin azúcar, pero no.

Estoy aquí.

En fin.

—¡Bella!— grita Alice desde la posición en donde estamos, en la sala, con una chamarra tipo "engordarme unos 45 kilos", doscientas bufandas, dos pares de guantes, tres de calcetines, y orejeras.

—Uf, Alice, calma.— dice Bella bajando con su chamarra esponjada. Ella parece un Ompaloompa cuando camina, y sus pequeñas botas parecen de Dora la exploradora, pero definitivamente ella no es Dora, es más bien como... No lo sé, algo sexy. Sonrío.

Alice me mira por entre sus pestañas negras y espesas, la mirada de papá, aquella que te dice "te estoy vigilando", suplico a quien sea que de los genes que yo no tenga esa mirada.

El celular de Alice suena y ella contesta al instante alejándose de nosotros.

—Hola, Edward— saluda Bella con la mano. Y camina hasta el sillón para acomodarse el cabello.

—Bella.—saludo.

—Chicos.— llega Alice con cara de haber pasado algo. — Es Jasper, no podré ir con ustedes por la tía Siobhan.— murmura.

—Espera, ¿Qué?— le pregunta Bella mirándola de manera incrédula.—No, Alice, es tu familia, yo puedo ir a ver que le pasa a Jasper...

—No puedes, es algo personal.

—¿Qué puede ser tan personal como para que yo no lo pueda ayudar?.

—Sexo. Sexo con mi novio Bella.— dice Alice de manera tajante. Bella se sonroja más.

—¿Nos vas a dejar por ir a tener sexo con Jasper?...

—¿Qué Jasper es tu qué?— decimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Iré con Jasper chicos, no es sexo, pero me necesita.— dice ella mirándonos con suplica.— ¿Por favor?— ruega haciendo su típica cara de perro debajo de la lluvia.

Odio darle la razón en todo, y hacer lo que ella dice, a la hora que ella dice, cuando lo dice, y por que ella lo dice. Lo odio. Pero no podemos evitarlo.  
Alice nos ha embarcado en mi hermoso auto con dirección al aeropuerto, con una nieve de 10 centímetros, gente atascada por las calles y un frío hijo de la chingada.  
Bella mira a través de las ventanas, el camino blanco espolvoreado de nieve y pasto. De vez en cuando mira su celular y suspira.

—¿Esperas una llamada?— le pregunto girando a la derecha por la calla frontal.

—Espero que no llegue esa llamada.— me corrige.

—oh.— digo. Mi curiosidad me carcome por dentro. Ella es críptica con sus palabras, pero yo también lo fui y como dice mi madre, haz lo que quieres que te hagan, o algo. — Me salió vello facial hasta los 18.—Le digo mirando la carretera. La miro de reojo también, ella me mira de manera incrédula.

—¿Qué?.

—Me salió vello facial hasta los 18.— repito.— ¿Querías que yo te dijera algo sobre mi?, ahí lo tienes.

—Uh...— murmura ella.— Me encanta la música clásica, y amo el chocolate, odio a los Beatles.

—Espera... ¡Imposible!.— le reclamo chillando. Yo nunca había chillado. Me río de mi.

—Total y seguramente posible. Los odio, simplemente su música me duerme...

—¿Y la clásica no?.

—No.— niega con su cabeza.— la clásica tiene altos, bajos, instrumentos sin fin, y los Beatles tocan la misma nota con diferente letra.— dice mirando por la ventana.

—¡Huh!. No puedo creerlo. Es decir, no soy gran fan, pero esto es raro.— le digo. — todo mundo los ama.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo.

—Cierto. Dime tu grupo favorito. — pido mirando el GPS, y mirando las calles a mi alrededor.

—No tengo solo uno, pero creo que Rock, rock, sin tonterías Queen. Me gusta también Muse, Paramore, The Killers, Kings Of Leon, Coldplay.

—Mis favoritos.— le digo.— Nunca te pensé una chica Rock.

—Bueno, no soy tan rock. Me encanta también la actual.

—¿Taylor Swift?.

—Tal vez, me gustan dos, pero personalmente no soy su fan.

—¿Lady Gaga?. — bromeo

—Definitivamente.— me dice de manera seria.

—¿No es broma?.— niega.

—Me encanta su música.— dice ella sonriéndome con sus labios rosas. Me tomo el privilegio de mirarla, mientras dure el alto, sus ojos se hacen pequeños cuando ella sonríe, justo como ahora, pero lo que me llama la atención mas que nada es su boca.

Rosada, rechoncha, y con sus dientes nacarados tras ese hermoso pedazo de carne. Me hace saliva, lo juro por lo mas valioso que tengo, que la boca se me hace agua, y que instantáneamente mis manos pican por tocar sus pómulos rosados, acercarla a mi y tomar sus labios entre los míos, para que mis papilas gustativas sientan su sabor.

El pitido de los autos de atrás me saca de mi ensoñación, y de la de Bella. Quien estaba inclinada en mi dirección.  
Avanzo mirando el camino y evitando mirar a Bella.

No hace falta decir que lo que quedó del camino fue raro e incómodo.

Al bajar del auto, una vez llegamos al aeropuerto, tratamos de hacernos camino entre la nieve. El pedazo de hielo de mierda cubre casi la mitad de las llantas de mi precioso carro. Gruño y escucho otro gruñido. Camino hasta encontrar a Bella alzando sus pies para caminar.

—¡Maldito hielo, te odio!— bufa mirando el suelo blanco y mirándolo de manera fulminante. Río suavemente. La nieve cubre sus botas de lluvia que le llegan unos 10 cm bajo su rodilla.

La tomo en brazos, es tan ligera y cálida que parece que lo que sostengo es un hámster, o algo así de liviano y caliente.

—Bájame.— lucha golpeando levemente mis hombros. Y lo hago, la bajo cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto.

La jodida cosa está de la chingada. Miles de personas con enormes chamarras se empujan para agarras sus maletas, y otras tantas corren sin esquivar. Lo bueno del asunto es que la tía Siobhan y el tío Liam, y mis primos están llegando con todo y equipaje, eso me alegra.

—¡Edward!— dice la buena mujer besando mis mejillas, y haciendo su cabello rojo brincar.— como has crecido.— suspira. Quiero rodar los ojos, ella tal vez diga algo como: "ayer a penas eras un niño", "recuerdo cuando te cambiaba el pañal", como si nosotros nos pusiéramos de buenas al saber quien te cambia la mierda cuando eres bebé. Como sea, de todos modos reprimo mi impulso de rodar los ojos y le sonrío, la mujer es una hermosa persona con buena alma, y seria grosero de mi parte hacer una cosa de ese tipo.— ¿Cómo está Esme?— pregunta.

—Muy bien.— le sonrío. Ella me devuelve el gesto. Mira detrás de mi y analizando, me giro y veo a Bella sonrojada mirándose los pies.—Tía, ella es Bella, mejor amiga de Alice.— presento.

Siobhan la mira de pies a cabeza, para después sonreír y brincar en su lugar. Justo como mamá y Alice.

—¡Dios!, ¡eres tan hermosa!. Soy Siobhan— le tiende la mano y Bella la toma como gesto educado, pero mi Tia la jala hasta ella y la abraza. Ésta vez si ruedo los ojos. Ese gesto es taaaan de la familia.— Ellos son Liam, mi esposo, y mi hija, Maggie— musita.

—Un gusto.— murmura Bella de manera tímida.

—El gusto es nuestro, Bella— dice mi tío tendiendo su mano.

Caminamos de vuelta al auto, tardamos por lo menos unos 20 minutos en llegar allí por toda la nieve que impide a Bella caminar y a mi familia halar sus maletas.  
Una vez dentro prendo la calefacción y miro a Bella. Ella me sonríe de manera natural y mira de nuevo a la carretera.  
Y de nuevo manejo a casa. Un largo camino, infestado de estúpida nieve, y con colores centelleantes haciendo mis ojos lastimarse.

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero me enfermé :/ . Lo siento mucho. Pero Bueno. Feliz Navidad a Todos .**

**Disfruten Los caps.**

**Dejen un comentario si les gustó y sino también.**

**Muchas gracias a los que le dan en Fav y Follow :3**


End file.
